


If at first you don't succeed, try try again!

by LupaCrescent



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: All of the sexual interfacing, I haven't decided yet, I think I'm going to go even kinkier this time... Maybe, M/M, Possible only mentions of Lost Light crew., Sexy Times, Sorry Not Sorry, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, sparkplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupaCrescent/pseuds/LupaCrescent
Summary: There will be sexy times! There will be fluffy times! And there will be more sexy times! There might even be a little bit of awkwardness... Just depends on how I feel!





	1. Messy fluff is a thing! I made some, here! Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> {} denotes bond speech  
> /feeling/ -fieldplay stuff!
> 
> This follows: why not now?

Ratchet and drift were still worn out as they began to rise from the ground, their bond, though new, was buzzing between them...

Ratchet looked at Drift and smiled, leaning down and grasping his servo pulled Drift to his peds. They stood there a moment and simply leaned on each other.

Drift looked down at himself and made a face at the mess on his frame. He looked up at Ratchet again, {we are a mess} Ratchet smiled softly at Drift and grasped his hips softly playing with the seams. {I enjoyed making that mess} he replied with a thrum of Lust/care/*feeling*

Drift looked up and smiled at Ratchet a soft smile on his lips "I... that was transcendent" he said, his smile curving to a smirk as Ratchet deadpanned and rose a brow. "YOU do like to get me all riled up don't you?" He asked with a small smile on his face. Drift couldn't help but blush slightly "I decided a long time ago that any kind of attention from you was good attention" he leaned forward his field enveloping the both of them. {I decided a long time ago that I loved you.} 

Ratchet froze and pulled away looking down at drift, {Me?} "I... really?" He pulled Drift closer and put his chevron on his crest and hugged the speedster close. He sighed and relaxed pushing every bit of that *feeling* into his next words "I think, I know it's the same for me, it took me a while to see it, but once we stopped snarking at each other it was almost to comfortable... this feeling, it's gotta be love, I just... I'm worried..." he finished lamely

His field pulled back in on itself and he seemed to grow smaller. Looking away, he whispered out his deepest fear "what if this is side effect of bludgeon? what if he actually... w-what if he stole my ability to love..." Drift was quiet when he shook his helm. He reached forward and put his arms around Ratchets neck and Kissed him softly "You still have love Ratchet, I felt it just a moment ago, coming from you very strongly!"

Ratchet thought back, recalling that *feeling* and he looked at Drift, he then gathering a great deal of it together he pushed it into the new Bond between them... {I feel this *FEELING* for you}

Drift gasped and nearly collapsed at the amount of love Ratchet had just sent. The fledgling Bond swelled, his frame immediately began to warm up again and he moaned up against Ratchet

Ratchet smiled down at Drift and nuzzled his face... "I'm glad to hear that" Drift Moaned again and smiled up at ratchet "you're happy to hear me Moan?" He asked with a laugh in his voice. Ratchet kissed him again and nodded. "I think you sound lovely" he smiled {especially when you're moaning my name} he kissed Drift again and pulled away... "we better get cleaned up, Rodimus might have actually had an idea at this point..." 

Drift drooped a bit and then nodded, he then looped one of his arms around ratchet and headed towards the base on the planet but froze as he felt wetness on his hip and side, looking down Drift froze and looked back up at Ratchet... "we weren't exactly quiet, do you think they heard us?" Ratchet stopped and looked at Drift from the corner of his optic and grimaced ever-so-slightly. "there's a possibility, I didn't hear them -or- see them but, I suppose they'll know what we were doing anyway when we show up like this..." 

he motioned to their still transfluid and lubricant covered frames. "Not only that but you've got a bit of a..." Ratchet snorted and he moved forward, pulling a cleaning cloth from Subspace and began to clean Drifts chest plate and Chassis... {I really left a mess on you...} he snorted again "here" pulling another Cloth from Subspace " we can't get the paint transfers but we can at least get the transfluid and lubricant" he chuckled under his breath at the look on Drifts face when he mentioned paint transfers... 

Drift groaned and smiled at Ratchet, "well I'm not actually worried about it... it's just, I don't want to bother anyone" ratchet shook his helm and laughed, helping drift with cleaning. {We look like a hot mess} he sent to Drift and he cracked up laughing at the human saying... Drift shook his Helm and just looked at ratchet {you and your human slang} Finishing up the two continued on their path towards the base and the rest of the crew.


	2. Let's do this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading back to the rest of the crew suspiciously feels more and more like a bad idea...

Drift leaned up against Ratchet as they crossed another patch of spark blue flowers... he saw in the distance Megatron's statue and turned away, looking down he chuckled. "You know, I never thought that I would ever have anything that brings me happiness... not this much at least, I thought that i had found that on the lost light, but when the overlord incident happened..."

Ratchet was quiet as Drift spoke, lifting his right arm and wrapping it around Drifts waist. He frowned at his... lover? Mate? Conjunx? He shook his helm and promised himself he would figure that out... later. "Do you blame Rodimus? For choosing to do what he did? Have you talked to him about it?"

Drift nodded against Ratchets shoulder and sighed. "I do understand, but... he didn't come for me afterwards, granted he never mentioned that he was... I just." He was quiet for a moment and Ratchet stopped them, turning Drift until he was facing him... "do you blame Rodimus for not coming after you?" Drift turned his helm and looked out at a patch of flowers. His field was rumbling and weak with sad/disappointed/hurt

Ratchet pulled him into a hug and held him. Drift smiled his field smoothing out and he looked up at Ratchet, he smiled weakly and laid his crest against Ratchets chevron. {I-I didn't think I did, but... it hurts that he didn't at least try to make contact} Drift sent... his spark spinning slowly in remembered sadness. Pulling back and letting his helm fall, hugging himself

Ratchet reached for Drifts chin and lifted his face to search for... something... and finding it he smiled softly and dipping, kissed Drift softly on the lips, {I came, and I'm sorry that Rodimus let you down.} He kissed drifts lips again and hummed against them. "You are a very important... no, the **MOST** important **PERSON** in my life, and if me beating Rodimus within an inch of his deactivation would please you... **I will do it** "

drift pulled back from Ratchet and gaped at him. "Wha- no! No, don't... oh my goodness, Primus no..." he started to giggle "did you just threaten to defend MY honor?" He gasped out between giggles "threaten Roddy?" Drift was almost shaking with mirth as he looked at Ratchets face... he wrapped his arms around the medics waist and leaned his crest against the windshield if his beloved.

Ratchet chuckled as drift settled against him, "yes! I did just threaten to beat up your best friend" he paused "or is it ex best friend? You have talked to him, haven't you?" Drift leaned his cheek up against Ratchets windshield and listened to the spark spinning beneath and looked up at Ratchet "yes I've spoken to him... he apologized... so on and so forth, but it just feels different now. I don't hate him but the feeling that was there before hand, it's gone" He laid his frame against Ratchets and sighed {you're so comfy}

He smiled and lifting both servos he touched Drifts helm, sliding thumbs across the vents framing his face he leaned down and kissed Drift softly on the lips. "Do you even want to go back?" He asked seriously "Do you want to go back and help find 'the Knights of Cybertron' with Rodimus?" He looked at Drift, his field soft and warm against his, intermingling. "Because if leaving is what you want to do, I'm with you one hundred percent." He kissed him again, deeply this time, glossa touching Drifts lips and dipping inside when he gasped outloud and oh, tasting Drift was quickly becoming Ratchets favorite thing to do... {whatever you choose, I am going to be with you} He moaned into the kiss and ran his servos down Drifts neck and shoulders stopping at Drifts chassis and running his digits across transformation seams.

Drift gasped as the touches on his chassis awoke that fire in his frame and he moaned into the kiss, fully intent to have a second interlude when a cough interrupted them. Drift froze and pulled away from Ratchet and looked at Minimus Ambus, {oh Primus!} his frame felt drenched by ice and he looked at Ratchet, optics huge and pale. Ratchet simply lifted a brow and asked "yes? How can I help you Minimus?"


	3. Okay! This isn't awkward at all!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Minimus Ambus is looking at them... he knows what they did!

Drift was frozen, his intake felt clogged and he could not stop staring at Minimus Ambus. Minimus was tapping one ped and speaking to them, but Drift couldn't focus on that, he knew he had enough time to get over the fact that Ultra Magnus and Minimus Ambus were one in the same, however he still thought it odd. All this time Ultra Magnus had been this load bearing bot within the armor. And he had a moustache... an actual 'stache... Drift giggled then, a stray thought going back to earth, his field bubbling with humor against Ratchet and he damn near lost it while Ambus was lecturing them.  
  
Ratchet felt Drift go utterly still in his arms and took a quick look to see if he was ok. {You ok love?} He sent. Looking back at Ambus he sighed, Ambus was on a roll... "Ambus I appreciate your looking for us, but we 'do' know the way back" Ambus huffed and opened his mouth again but stopped when drift started to shake "is he alright?" Ambus asked with a bit of worry, they had **all**  heard Drifts scream from earlier, the two not being quiet at all, But Minimus could still see the two of them, In his mind, intertwined and bucking up against the other, Drifts helm thrown back and screaming... he shook his helm and locked the memories away. He looked back at Ratchet and gave him the **look** and turned on his heel walking away.  
  
Ratchet slumped a bit and shaking his helm looked  at Drift "what was that all about?" He asked with a raised brow, having felt the burst of humor from Drift he was interested to see what had tickled his love so much. Drift looked up at Ratchet with glee In his optics and reaching up pulled the medics helm down to his level. Ratchet tilted his helm and smirked "Yes? How can I help you love?" Drift kissed him softly on the smirk and laughed softly. He sent an image to him, an old poster... from earth...  
  
  
Ratchet focused on the image and a blast of humor from Drifts field made him snicker and he almost burst out into laughter himself... "really? Drift! Seriously!" The speedster only looked at Ratchet and wiggled his brows... Ratchet lost it, he began to laugh as well, his field swelling with humor and intertwining with Drifts.  {You are hilarious!}  
  
Ratchet hugged Drift as he finally calmed down "alright you comedian let's go!" He looked at Drift fondly "we've got to get back and clean off..." picking at a paint transfer for a moment, He turned and gave him another deep kiss. "let's go get cleaned up shall we?" Drift nodded absent-mindedly still feeling the kiss on his lips, reaching out to hold Ratchets hand, they began to walk towards their base.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me a holler or text or something, tell me how you like it or if you see something wrong especially spelling, sometimes I cannot spell.
> 
> I 100% appreciate constructive criticism....  
> However Flames will be used to heat my water so I can have sweet tea!


End file.
